


the major battle

by Rangerfan58



Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: sequel to a story on ff.n called video log





	the major battle

Well after seeing the video log the Rangers got together and started making all sorts of plans to defeat "the Invaders" as the enemy was known as finally Cruger speaks up

"well we've made all the plans we can now all we can do is wait and prepare for invasion"

and so that's what they do and two years after seeing the video it was time to do battle and  _everyone_  morphed

"destroy those Rangers"

and so it was a battle royal like never before seen and then suddenly the enemy managed to kill almost all the original Rangers to Ninja Storm in  _one blow_  and Tommy Oliver went into shock from that

"you'll pay for that you creep I promise you that you'll pay"

the rest of the Rangers retreated by force

"what now Dr. O?"

"to be honest I'm not sure, if he were here I'd be looking to Zordon because of the fact that we've lost so many Rangers at once"

"oh man I just thought of something"

"what?"

"what's Time Force going to do once they find out about their lost team?"

Cruger speaks up after a few minutes

(sighs) "one of two things will happen or have already happened, either they're going to send us some back up or they've already been destroyed because of this"

and so for three more years they make plans. While the teams left alive were in planning the other teams believed dead were actually quite alive and making plans of their own

"so once it's time for the final battle we'll reveal ourselves"

"agreed I can't wait to show the enemy that we've survived the past three years"

and so eventually it came time for the final battle and the group believed dead showed up and man once combined with the rest of the Rangers both groups showed "the Invaders" why you don't mess with planet Earth period and once they were taken care of things went back to normal


End file.
